Kachidoki Arms
.]] is an orange-based (or melon-based for Zangetsu) completely armored Japanese Shogun form of the Armored Riders, as well as the evolved form of Orange Arms. Accessed through the Kachidoki Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the DJ Gun, while the Arms Helmet the Rider wears is the . While it is the super form of Armored Rider Gaim, it could also be used by other Riders. History Design Kachidoki Armor Part The Kachidoki Arms consists of the following parts: * - the helmet that protects the Rider's head. ** - The green part at the top of the helmet, it is an analysis unit that monitors the biological information of the Rider. ** - the updated Front Blade of the armor, it is a large extravagant crest that protects the forehead of the Rider. ** - the quartz ore-like sensor in the middle of the Kachidoki Blade. ** - the visual sensor of the Rider that is composed of multiple tiny cameras, allowing excellent vision in the battlefield. ** - the armor piece at the back of the head. It is composed of multiple superimposed metal plates. ** - the fukigaeshi, or wing-like earpieces, of the helmet. It reduces the impact of attacks to the head. * - the chest armor of Kachidoki Arms, it has a core armor piece with Gaim's logo that amplifies the energy produced by the Kachidoki Lockseed. * - the shoulder pieces of the Arms. * - the skirt armor of the Arms, it accepts the opponent's attack and invalidates it. Kachidoki Ride Wear The Ride Wear is also replaced with the more powerful , which consists of the following parts: * - the enhanced gauntlet that replaces the Kenraikou. * - the gold ring-like amplifying device on the wrists of the Rider, it replaces the Shugenkou and exerts more than double the power of the Orange Arms. * - the gloves of the Rider which replace the Kensokutai, it has the same performance as the Kachidoki Armor. * - the enhanced Y-shaped leg guard of the Rider that replaces the Gouraitai. * - the enhanced heavily armored boots of the Rider, it replaces the Shipuka. Users *Armored Rider Gaim (Main user/Super Form; Gaim Episodes 23, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, Gaim 24-26, 28, 30-34, 36, 37, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 38, 39, 41, 42, 44-46, Final Stage, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders) *Armored Rider Zangetsu (Extra Final Form; Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zangetsu exclusively) KACHIDOKI.png|Gaim Kachidoki Arms KRGaim-ZangetsuKachidokiArms.png|Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms Arms Change *Kamen Rider Gaim **Ride Wear **Jimber Ride Wear **Kiwami Ride Wear **Ride Wear (Drive Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Ride Wear (Watermelon Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Gridon *Kamen Rider Kurokage *Kamen Rider Bravo *Kamen Rider Knuckle *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim *Kamen Rider Mars *Kamen Rider Kamuro *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *Kamen Rider Duke **Ride Wear (Dragon Energy Arms. ver) *Kamen Rider Sigurd *Kamen Rider Marika Gaim Reg Kachidoki.png|Gaim Kachidoki Arms (standard Ride Wear) Jinba Arms Gaim in Kachidoki Arms and Kachidoki Gaim in Orange Arms.jpg|Kachidoki Arms with the Jimber Arms base and Orange Arms with the Kachidoki Arms base GaimKiwamiKachidoki.jpg|Gaim Kachidoki Arms with Kiwami Arms base Baron Kachidoki.png|Baron Kachidoki Arms Kurokage Kachidoki Arms.jpg|Kurokage Kachidoki Arms KnuckleKachidoki.png|Knuckle Kachidoki Arms Mars Kachidoki Arms.jpg|Mars Kachidoki Arms Kamuro Kachidoki Arms.jpg|Kamuro Kachidoki Arms Duke Kachidoki Arms.jpg|Duke Kachidoki Arms MechaDuke Kachidoki Arms.jpg|Duke Kachidoki Arms Weapon *This form's Arms Weapon is the DJ Gun. DJ Gun - Standard Mode.png|DJ Gun DJ Gun - Taiken Mode.png|DJ Gun Taiken Mode Lockseed KRGa-Pre Kachidoki Lockseed.png|Kachidoki Lockseed (original form) KRGa-Kachidokilockseed.png|Kachidoki Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Kachidokilockseedopen.png|Kachidoki Lockseed (locked & opened; normal) KRGa-Kachidoki Lockseed 2nd Opened.png|Kachidoki Lockseed (unlocked & opened; when combined with Kiwami Lockseed) Appearances Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Rider Forms Category:Arms